


Marvel Writing Prompts Yeet

by Water9826



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Female Eddie Brock, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, additional relationships to be added - Freeform, more characters will be added, prompts, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water9826/pseuds/Water9826
Summary: SpideypoolVeddieStonyStuckyIronStrangeBaby!PeterGender BendingAnd more!Just leave me a comment down below! I’m always accepting prompts (I’m a desperate writer :,D )Let’s get this bread!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spideypool  
> Veddie  
> Stony  
> Stucky  
> IronStrange  
> Baby!Peter  
> Gender Bending  
> And more!  
> Just leave me a comment down below! I’m always accepting prompts (I’m a desperate writer :,D )  
> Let’s get this bread!

Hi, I’m Water9826! I’ve always wanted to do writing prompts for people!

Just leave your comments down below and I’ll answer your prompts as soon as I can

That or ask me on my new [ **My Tumblr**!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/water9826)

Thank you!

 


	2. The Engineer and her Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by @priscilla: Small baby Peter and Tony is all I want!! They are so cute!!  
> Can't wait for the next chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa the fluff!! 
> 
> Also this is from another Fic I’m working on called What it Takes to Hate Someone on AO3 :) 
> 
> Check it out if you want! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Toni Stark never seemed like the type to be motherly. Hell, she agreed. 

But seeing the little bundle in her arms changed all of that. It had taken forever for the orphanage to agree to let Toni adopt Peter Benjamin Parker, a one month old baby boy. 

All of his relatives had passed away in an accident, including his own parents. The woman had actually known the family personally, each of them bonding over the types of science, mathematics, engineering, and others.  They were such amazing people, Toni could only dream to be like them. Still, she can’t reverse the past, but she can focus on the future.

“Ah! Ah!” Peter was pulling on her hair again, his way of getting her attention. It didn’t even hurt, feeling like he was carding his little fingers through her hair than tugging on it. Looking down at the baby, Toni chuckled and started walking towards the kitchen. 

“I know you’re hungry, mijo. Just hang in there.”

”Bah!”

”Don’t worry, you will get to execute me later.”

”Gah! Uh moh!”

”What? You’re going to spare my life?!”

”Buh!”

”Oh thank you, Master Peter. You are too kind and generous!” Toni snuggled Peter in her arms, getting a happy squeal from him in return. 

With her free arm, the engineer opened the fridge and took Peter’s formula. Being so young, the orphanage told her that it would be best to breastfeed him. Though, having a giant hole in your chest  giving you palladium poisoning isn’t safe. 

Of course, she was Toni Stark, so she could afford the best formula a baby can have. She definitely didn’t create it herself to make sure it is complete ideal for Peter. Definitely not.

In seconds, the bottle was the perfect temperature and Peter was bouncing up and down in her arms with excitement. The second the milk reached his mouth, Peter was guzzling it down greedily. As he drank, his hazel eyes stared at Toni happily.

The woman couldn’t help but smile warmly at him. Only a month old, and Toni loved this kid more than life. Her son. It never really hit her that she was actually a mother yet.  Even now, it still felt surreal whenever she had Peter in her arms. 

“How in the fu- heck are you so adorable? What’s you’re secret, amore?” she cooed. Peter giggled through his bottle, spilling a bit of milk on his blue onesie. 

.

.

.

After his breakfast, Peter was a mess, having milk all over himself. He somehow got it in his hair. Oh well.

”Ready for a bath, mijo?” Toni shifted her son in her arms as she headed to the bathroom. The baby giggled and patted at her chest. 

“Bah! Ah!” 

“Oh?”

”Nuh! Muh!”

”Wait really? I never knew that! You’re so wise, amore!”

”Ah! Ah!” 

They continued their faux conversation as Toni got everything ready. 

“Jarvis, can you add some of The Bubbles for Peter?” 

“Of course, Miss.”

The Bubbles were edible, strawberry-flavored bubbles that were completely safe for children of all ages. It was another item that Toni designed herself and was part of Stark Industry.

In fact, all of her new inventions for Peter were sold to the masses. Why would she keep the inventions that kept her baby healthy and happy to herself? All the new creation obviously caught the attention of the media. 

Titles like: “STARK INDUSTRIES APPEALING TO BABIES?” or “ANTONIA STARK PREGNANT?” showed up everywhere. Not wanting to deal with all of that, Toni didn’t attend any press conferences or interviews at all. It may have made things worse, but she could care less. Peter was more important than the rumors floating around. 

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Toni took off her sweatshirt and started to undress Peter. The boy wiggled around but didn’t cause much trouble. He even laughed loudly as Toni placed him in the shallow tub. 

Knowing that Toni would be adopting a baby, she had spent days building a nursery and bathroom meant for Peter and Peter alone. Needless to say that the boy loved all of the attention for his mother. 

“Incoming call from Edwina Brock, Miss.” Jarvis interrupted her thoughts with his polite voice. A screen popped up on her right, showing the contact picture of her long time friend with her alien husband around her neck.

“Put her though, Jarvis.”

“Toni! How’s it going!” 

“Sup, Eddie! I’m just giving Peter a bath!” Eddie was one of the few people the Toni trusted enough to know about Peter. On the other hand, Eddie had told her about Venom years ago. That kind of trust made Toni not hesitate to tell her close friend about her new son. 

Looking at the screen, she saw that Eddie was sitting on her couch with Venom resting on her should. The symbiote was shaped like an adorable snake, for they were worried that their regular form would scare Peter. It truly was a sweet gesture from the alien. 

Her friend was actually pregnant at the moment, her bump more than pronounced. The engineer could clearly remember how much her friend had wanted a child. It took a while for the pair to have the perfect conditions. Even though Venom could easily give Eddie a child, the journalist had wanted it to be as realistic as possible. 

“Hah! I can hear him splashing around!” Eddie chuckled.  

“ **IS** **THE** **CHILD** **SAFE**?”

”Yes, love, he’s safe.”

” **ARE** **YOU** **SURE** **EDDIE**?”

”Darling, yes.”

” **TONI** , **ARE** **_YOU_** **SURE**?”

”Don’t worry, Venom, Petey is perfectly safe.” The symbiote’s head was smooshed against the camera. Eddie’s exasperated voice could still be heard, making the scene even funnier. 

Hearing all of this, Peter moved around to find the sources of the voice. The baby looked so confused, his doe eyes wide with a shocked expression on his face. He whined  and stopped when he found the screen.

”Ah! Ah! Buh Buh!” he exclaimed, splashing around. His toothless mouth was split with a wide smile at the sight of his uncle and aunt. 

“Looks like he sees you, Venom!” Toni’s voice had a teasing tone that made the black snake pout and pull away.

”Ah!” Peter gestured towards Eddie and Venom and grew so excited that he splashed Toni in bubbles and warm water. 

“Petey Pie! How are you, Love?” Eddie’s tone turned affectionate as she looked at the child. She goot a giggle in return from the baby, making her laugh as well. 

“ **OH! HELLO, LITTLE ONE! YOU LOOK VERY ADORABLE AS THE HUMANS SAY!** ” Venom’s sharp teeth were shown as they smiled at Peter. It didn’t even phase him, only making him squeal at the sight.

They all talked to each other for quite a long time, even as Toni dried Peter off and changed him. Eventually, she had to end the call since Peter was growing fussy. 

“Alright, you guys, I better go. The little man here is getting tired.”

”Of course! Send me a picture of the tiny guy!”

”You know I’ll send them on the group chat with you, Pepper, and Rhodey, right?”

”Pshh, I know. I just like to ask.”

”I know. See yah, loser.”

”Bye, nerd.”

” **GOODBYE FELLOW LOSER!!”**

With that, Toni ended the call with a wave of her hand. 

“Mmm..”

”I know, mijo. You’re tired. Let’s go to bed, okay?” It was still daytime, but Toni felt exhausted. 

Peter yawned as he rested his head against the Arc Reactor. He had grown a liking to the chest piece. It’s warm, blue light and cool metal always managed to bring comfort to him. His eyes grew heavy, falling asleep cuddled against his mother’s chest.

Toni gently rubbed Peter’s back and rocked him. He was so small in her arms. So innocent. So peaceful.

Now in the nursery, Toni walked towards his crib and put him in. She kissed his soft cheeks and curly hair. The woman started whispering sweet nothing to him as she caressed his back soothingly. 

Toni continued this until she accidentally fell asleep, standing over the crib still.

Honestly, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for your prompt! I’m in need of prompts, so send some in the comments! Thanks <3


End file.
